Television-based entertainment systems are expanding the programming and services that they offer. In addition to television program content such as that found on broadcast and traditional cable networks, television service providers are adding on-demand video, as well as other interactive services, features, and applications. The corresponding content and additional information are downloaded over a television-based network for display, use, and/or storage on client-side set-top boxes (STBs) or similar devices. Enabling content storage is provided as a service and/or feature to subscribers in television-based entertainment systems.
The storage is typically accomplished using a hard disk or other mass memory storage medium in which the audio/video or other content is saved using any of many available formats, including those formats that compress the content. A subscriber can therefore order the STB to record content onto the hard disk by setting a channel, date, and time or by selecting a program listed on an electronic program guide (EPG). Subsequently, the subscriber can view the recorded content at his or her leisure. However, the subscriber is not always able to record programs that he or she may wish to subsequently view.
There may be many reasons for a subscriber failing to record a desired program. For example, there may be insufficient storage available on the hard disk. The subscriber may simply forget to order the STB to record a desired program, or the subscriber may be unaware that a desired program is to be broadcast prior to the broadcast. Alternatively, the EPG or other source of programming data may be inaccurate. Additionally, even if the programming data is accurate, the subscriber is aware of the program, and the subscriber correctly sets the STB, the subscriber is nonetheless subject to last minute and/or unannounced scheduling changes as to time, day, or channel by the broadcasting network.
Accordingly, for television-based entertainment systems, there is a need for schemes and techniques to provide a service and/or feature to subscribers to handle situations in which subscribers fail to record a desired program.